


Can't Deny My Love

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy, ChocolateCoveredCannolis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCoveredCannolis/pseuds/ChocolateCoveredCannolis
Summary: Sonny cancelled on you again and was working late, so you went out with your friends. You didn't expect to find him waiting at home for you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo collaboration fics! @carisiismyhomeboy and I worked on this together, and she deserves half the credit, if not more! Sadly, she isn't on here, so please go to her tumblr and give her some love! <3

_‘Hey babe, I’m about 5 minutes away. See you soon!’_

You shot that text off to Sonny as you got out of the subway. You two were finally going to go out with some friends tonight. Sonny had to cancel the last few times, and though you completely understood why, you had to admit it hurt a little every time he did. Still, you wouldn’t love him as much as you did if he wasn’t as dedicated to his job. It meant keeping people safe, and he wouldn’t be your Sonny if he wasn’t doing that.

“Hey! What’re you doing here?” Detective Rollins came over and gave you a hug.

“Hey Amanda! I’m just waiting for Sonny. Do you know where he is?” She frowned.

“Yeah, he’s in an interrogation. Should finish up soon, though.”

“Oh. Okay. I’ll wait right here for him, then.” You took a seat at his desk, hoping he could leave soon. Sonny was only running a few minutes behind so far, and that wasn’t bad. Your friends weren’t the most punctual people themselves, so there was no reason to worry. You pulled out your compact and touched up your makeup. You were putting away your lipstick when Sonny was walking towards you. You caught a whiff of him —the unmistakable scent of bergamot and cedar wood that reminded you of home.

You stood up, smoothing down your skirt and smiled, despite having a feeling about what news was coming your way. Sonny leaned in and kissed you gently. The look on his face spoke volumes.

“You look gorgeous, Doll…”

Your smile weakened. “…but?” Sonny slumped his shoulders and sighed. You knew he hated disappointing you, but it’s not as if you enjoyed being disappointed yourself.

“But, I have to stick around here for a while.”

“Do you really have to? Tonight?” You couldn’t help the note of hurt in your voice. Even though you quickly regained your composure, it was just long enough for Sonny to catch it. Hazards of dating a detective, you supposed.

“I know, we had plans, but this damn guy keeps changin’ his story.” He pulled you into a hug. “I’m so sorry. You know I’d rather be with you. I really thought I’d be done by now.”

You nodded, not moving away from his chest, you wanted to be as close to him as you could, especially since he wasn’t coming with you tonight.

He kissed the top of your head, “But don’t let me stop you from goin’ out. Go and have fun with your friends, okay?”

“Maybe I’ll find someone who doesn’t cancel on me so much,” You smirked at the look of panic on his face. “But I don’t think I’ll find anyone half as good as you.” You winked and kissed his cheek. “It’s honestly okay. I understand. You go and lock up the bad guy, I’ll see you at home.”

Sonny bent down and kissed you. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” You smacked his arm lightly.

“Just go and do your job before you’re stuck here all night!”

“Copy that, beautiful.” He kissed you one more time before heading back to the interrogation room.

 

* * *

 

 

Only fifteen minutes late, that wasn’t bad considering your wasted pit stop at the precinct. Your friends were already seated, and were waving you over. You smiled and sat down; noting a judgmental look on both of their faces.

“Alone again, I see?”

“Yeah, but he has a good reason.” You sighed, picking up the drink menu pretending to peruse it.

“Just like last time?”

“I think working to keep rapists and pedophiles off our streets is always a good reason. If he has to cancel a few dates to keep us safe, so be it!“

One of them raised their hands in defeat, “Fine, fine! You’re right.“

You smiled, “Good. Now can we please order some drinks?” As if on cue, your waiter made his way to your table and, damn, he was cute.

“Hey, ladies. What can I get you to drink?” He was smiling at all of you, but his eyes seemed to linger on you the longest. You smiled, and placed your order.

“I’ll take a gin and tonic, please.” Your friends followed suit. The server-come-bartender gave you a final look before heading off to make your drinks. It was probably a good thing Sonny had to work, since he wouldn’t have liked the way the bartender was staring at you.

The night went well, you and your friends had a great time catching up. You made sure not to have too many drinks, you didn’t want to be too incapacitated on your way home.  Soon enough it was time for the bill, and one of your friends piped up. “You know that bartender’s been eyeing you all night…”

“Shut up. He has not.” You argued, giving her a light shove.

That wasn’t enough to stop her though. “I bet he’d lower our bill if you went up and talked to him.”

You raised your eyebrow at her. “Really? I highly doubt it.” It was your turn to be shoved.

“Yes, really. Just go up there and see what happens! What do you have to lose?” You thought about it for a moment. She wasn’t wrong. Sonny wasn’t here, and you _did_ love a good challenge. Fuck it. What’s the harm?

“Fine! I’ll go, but I’m telling you it won’t work.” After making sure you looked okay—and unbuttoning a button on your top—you went up to the bar and flagged down the bartender. He flashed you a grin and headed your way. Alright. You can do this.

“Hi there, was there anything else I could get you ladies?” You finally believed your friends since the man in front of you was eyeing your chest. You thought they just may have a point. You decided to give it your best shot, so you straightened up your back and batted your eyes at the waiter, whom you had learned was named ‘Jake,’ but maybe if you were paying attention, you would have noticed the pair of ice blue eyes belonging to your boyfriend staring at you from the doorway. You would have noticed how he watched you lightly graze Jake’s arm and bite your lip as you asked for the bill and laughed at one of his stupid jokes. How his blood was boiling as he watched Jake stare unabashedly at your chest, and how you gave him a flirty smile when you noticed. Jake was printing up the bill, and had you looked just a little to your right, you would have seen those blue eyes storm out of the bar, hands balled into fists as he headed home. Jake slid the bill across the counter to you. You picked it up without looking at it.

“Thanks so much!” You smiled and tried to walk back to the table as fast as you could without sprinting. You turned the bill over and saw that a round of drinks was knocked off…and that Jake had left you his number.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as you returned to your friends. “You were right, it worked. Look!” They looked at the bill and laughed.

“Told you! Here, we got your drinks.”

You shook your head. “Nah, you don’t need to do that!”

“Yeah we do, for putting you through that!” She pointed towards the bar. “Now go home to Sonny!” You grinned. “Thanks guys, you’re the best.” Gathering your things, you made your goodbyes—remembering to re-button your top—and left the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever buzz you may have had disappeared on your way home. You spent the ride to your apartment hoping Sonny would be home from work; after the night you had, you wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him in bed and watch Netflix.

When you got home you were glad to find Sonny sitting at the dining table, still in his work clothes, but he had a scowl on his face. Why hadn’t he changed? And why did he look so pissed off?

“Hey, baby, when’d you get off?” Sonny was silent as you kicked off your boots and walked to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water. “Did you have a good day at work?”

“Yeah, work was okay.” Alright, so work wasn’t what was getting him down. Was he upset with you? You decided to push; wanting some kind of reaction out of him. “I don’t know why you’re being short with me. If anything I should be mad at you for leaving me alone tonight.”

“Well, you seemed to be doin’ just fine with that waiter.”

 _Shit._ Surely Sonny couldn’t think you were really flirting with him? Part of you wanted to explain why you were being overly friendly in the bar, however, another part of you was angry at Sonny for not coming out with you when he got off. You weren’t going to give in easily.

“You were at the bar? It was pretty rude of you to not even say ‘hi’ to us.”

That made Sonny finally look up at you, a devilish smile adorning his face. He leaned back in his chair, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Your heart felt like it was going to burst out of your chest; you knew what he was thinking, what was coming next.

“Really? I was bein’ rude, huh?” He pursed his lips together, seemingly contemplating your comment. He nodded your way, “Take off your clothes.”

You immediately fell into your submissive persona. With shaky hands you pushed your skirt over your hips, letting it fall to the floor, followed by your tights and underwear. Soon you were completely naked, a blush spreading across your face. You knew you shouldn’t enjoy this this much, being talked to in such a way, but you couldn’t help the growing wetness between your legs as his hungry eyes looked over your body.

Spreading his legs, he motioned for you to walk to him. He pointed to one of his knees and you laid across it, pointing your ass in the air as your hair fell around you. He rubbed your back, his voice now softer than before.

“Do you remember your word?”

“Yes.”

“And you remember my rule?”

You nodded, “I can’t come until you say I can.”

Just like that, the kindness in his voice vanished, replaced by mischief. He leaned back in his chair again, moving his hand to rub your ass. “Doll, you’ve been cruel tonight. Flirtin’ with that guy, thinkin’ I wasn’t gonna find out.” You stayed silent, not knowing if Sonny wanted a response or not.

“You’re lucky it’s the beginnin’ of the month. I think you deserve eleven spankin’s, hmm? For the eleventh day?” Not caring about your answer, he delivered the first smack to your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise. You raised your ass in the air, preparing for the next one, numbers two and three came in quick succession, each one harder than the last.

The force of his fourth slap made your eyes water. That didn’t stop Sonny as he administered numbers five, six, and seven. He seemed to have stopped, and for just a moment you thought he might take pity on you, but then came number eight; you were sure it would leave a mark on your skin. It was the hardest yet.

“Ugh!” you exclaimed involuntarily, raising your ass in the air again. Who was Sonny to turn down this opportunity? Nine and ten came after shortly, tears now falling from your eyes. You braced yourself for eleven, the wetness between your legs growing, meanwhile Sonny rubbed your ass leisurely. The anticipation was killing you. Sonny was taking his sweet time. The soreness was starting to ebb, he could feel you starting to relax—that’s when you got number eleven. Hard, swift, and exquisite. He started rubbing your ass again, the soreness setting in.

“You took that well, doll,” he was massaging you. “Now get on your knees.” You heard the sound of him unbuckling his pants.

You fell to the floor and got on your knees in front of him, looking up at his face expectantly. He leaned back in his chair again, springing his cock free from his pants before standing up from his seat, his crotch merely inches in front of your face. One of his hands found the back of your head as he guided your mouth to him. You swirled your tongue around his head, but he wanted more. Tangling his hands in your hair, he pushed into your mouth, the force of his thrusts bringing new tears to your eyes.

You made yourself look into his eyes; you knew he loved when you met his gaze while you went down on him, even though you were sure you looked like a wreck; a mix of tears and mascara streaming down your face. You didn’t care, though, Sonny was enjoying the scene. He pushed into your mouth one final time, hitting the back of your throat. Instead of moving, however, he stayed like that for a few moments, holding your head in its position. He swiftly pulled out when you began to gag, causing spittle to leak down your chin.

Sonny helped you stand, wiping the tears from your face with him thumb. “You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you? Suckin’ my cock so well? Mmm, yeah, you are. Go get on the bed.”

Your legs felt like lead on the short walk to your bedroom; you could feel his eyes on your back the entire way.

You crawled into you and Sonny’s bed and laid in the middle, awaiting his next instruction. Sonny began untying his tie; he had a completely bored look on his face; like he couldn’t care less what he was doing to you. Once his tie was off, Sonny grabbed both of your wrists and tied them to your bed frame, leaving barely an inch for you to move your arms. His hands started to slowly trek down your body, stroking your cheek, pinching your nipple, before finally reaching where you wanted him most, plunging a single finger into your wetness.

“Mmm, already so wet. Is that for me? Or for someone else?”

“You! I promise it’s always for you!” Your statement ended with a whimper as he added another finger. Sonny wasted no time with you, slowly rubbing your clit with his thumb as he twisted and curled his fingers inside of you. You were already so close to the edge; it only took a few rubs of him thumb before your hips bucked against his hand. Sonny knew your body well, and he immediately withdrew his fingers, making you whine with need.

“I don’t think so, doll.” With that he wiped his fingers on your stomach and turned his back to you, continuing to undress himself. You desperately wanted to rub your thighs together, do anything to bring yourself some relief, but you knew that wasn’t allowed. You watched him as he took off his vest, then his button-down. He was moving painfully slowly; spending longer on each button than necessary. Once he was completely undressed he returned to bed, feeling your wetness once again, and just as quickly removed his fingers and crawled up your body. He entered you fully with one smooth motion, his head tipping back as he felt you for the first time all night. Any inclination of the angry, dominant Sonny was long gone as he began rocking his hips into yours, soft grunts escaping his mouth as he placed open-mouth kisses on your neck and collarbone. His pace was hasty, needy after holding off for so long.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Sonny, I want you, only you.”  You ached to touch him; to feel his skin against yours, to show him how much you wanted him. You strained against the tie holding your arms in place, whispering to Sonny that you loved him, that you knew you'd never find someone better or someone who could make you feel as good as he was in that moment. He quickened his pace now and reached to untie your hands, spurred on by your words and kissed you for the first time that night; teeth clacking together, full of tongue and desire. Your hands, numb and tingling from being restrained, found Sonny’s damp hair and tugged, trying to suppress your impending orgasm. You broke the kiss to beg him to let you come; begged for him to push you over the edge you had been on for so long.

Sonny nodded against you, “Come. Fuckin’ come for me.” It was barely a mumble but it pushed you over with a scream that you were sure the neighbors heard. Sonny’s thrusts grew erratic and soon after he followed, growling into your neck as he emptied himself into you. When he was thoroughly spent, Sonny got up to grab a towel from the bathroom, helping you wipe off. He crawled back into bed and pulled you into him, both of you laying on your sides as you caught your breath.

You curled yourself into him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. The both of you stayed like that, silent, you pressed up against him, him tracing patterns over your back. After a few minutes, Sonny got up and lifted you into his arms.

“C’mon doll, let me run you a bath.” You nodded, still wiped. You were sore all over and you knew this was exactly what you needed; your Sonny to take care of you. He set you down on the counter as he drew you a bath.

He got in first, holding his hand out for you as you stepped into the hot water, and helped the two of you get situated. You leaned back against Sonny, finding the comfort you needed in his arms as he kissed the top of your head. You buried your head in the crook of his neck.

“Sonny,” you started, “Were you really that upset?”

He sighed, “Yeah…I know I overreacted, but it drove me crazy, you bein’ all flirty with that guy. Especially after…” He stopped himself.

You shifted a little in the water so you could look up at him. “After what, babe?“

"You know, after what you said. About findin’ someone who doesn’t cancel all the time.”

“Babe that was a joke! I didn’t mean anything by it…”

“Yeah, I know…it still just stung.“ His voice thick with that Staten Island accent you loved.

"Don’t you know how happy you make me?”

“You make me so happy, too! So happy!” He held you tighter. “I’m constantly wonderin’ why you’re with me.”

You felt like you may cry, “Sonny—“

“No doll, let me say this.” He was looking into your eyes this time. “When you said what you said…I know I have to cancel dates a lot, and I work weird hours, and I bring my work home sometimes, and then I was goin’ to night classes for a while, I don’t know, it stuck with me. I got Amanda to cover for me, so I went to the bar but then, I saw you talkin’ with him, usin’ all your moves. It sucked.”

You laid a hand on his chest and kissed him, slowly and sweetly, hoping you could tell him everything he needed to know through the kiss. He tightened his arm around you, but you could feel his body relax against yours as he breathed into you.

“I promise to only use my moves on _you_ , from now on.” You said, smirking up at him. That did it, he flashed you that grin you loved so much.

And you couldn’t help but think to yourself, even though he canceled dates, worked the craziest hours, and was unpredictable, impulsive; he was your Sonny, and you wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
